


Reflection

by darlingDesires



Category: The World Next Door (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Liza/Persimmon is briefly mentioned, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: After Jun gets back to Earth, she thinks about the friends she left behind in Emrys, and starts to miss them.





	Reflection

The ceiling was the only place to look when the lights were off and the room was dark, and in the emptiness of the ceiling, Jun could almost see runes waiting to conduct a spell. She blinked slowly, and the runes were gone just as soon as she’d imagined them.

She didn’t have much to come back to on Earth, so she immediately began to miss the friends she’d made on Emrys. She wondered how Liza was feeling after the sour note she’d been left on, and she wondered how things would shake out with the police now that she was gone.

Jun thought about Cerisse and hoped she got the sleep she deserved, and she thought about the bravery Rainy had shown going into the last shrine. Jun hoped he had kept up that spirit.

She thought about Horace, and thought about the fights he might have been picking right then. He was always too aggressive for his own good, but it was endearing in a way Jun couldn’t explain.

She thought about Lux and Vesper, and how eager they might be to share their story with anyone who might listen. After all—they did spend a few days with a human, and that’s longer than most Emryns can say.

She thought about Persimmon and Paxton, and she wondered where they could be. Even though Liza upheld her part of the bargain (until things fell apart in the end), Jun didn’t know what would happen to them now that she’s back on Earth, and every moment spent worrying over people she’d never even met was agonizing.

And… Jun thought about Cornell. Oh, how she thought about Cornell. Will he come and find her when he thinks she’s ready? Or a better question is… will she ever be ready?

Jun figured she would be. Eventually. Everyone has a moment in their lives where they doubt themselves and reach a low, only to rise back up and triumph over all. Her moment of heroism is yet to come. She may be chalking it up to more than it will end up being, but she hoped that somehow she’d find a way to prove it to him. It would mean the world to her if she could meet her father.

That is, if she could ever go back to Emrys. There’s hardly a chance she’ll get to go back in another hundred years, and even if she did by some odd stroke of luck, would she be ready to take on whatever it was her father and Cornell had started? And… what then?

Jun’s phone buzzed against the dresser, and the light from the screen lit up the ceiling. It was a text from Liza—a photograph of her, Rainy, Horace, Cerisse, Lux, Vesper, and… two people she didn’t recognize. Jun squinted and brought the phone closer to her face. As she tried to force herself to remember who they were, Liza sent a follow-up text.

—

Liza: Persimmon and Paxton came back! ☺

Jun: That’s awesome! ☺

Jun: I’m glad they’re okay.

—

As Jun stared at the photo, she felt a longing in her chest. It’s what she felt when she first realized she was trapped on Emrys—that feeling of wanting home so  _ intensely _ —and she wasn’t sure why.

It clicked. These people were willing to risk their lives to get her to Earth, and even though she’d only known them for a few days, they felt like the family she had never known. Jun didn’t realize she was crying until a tear rolled down her cheek, splashing her phone right next to Liza’s face.

—

Jun: I miss you guys.

Liza: We miss you too, Jun.

—

She sighed, setting her phone back on her nightstand and resolving to let her gaze travel around the room. From the many displayed masks to the blossoming tree she had stenciled onto the wall, the things that used to be so comforting to her seemed unfamiliar. As her gaze caught the way the moonlight glinted on her weird sword, she knew what she wanted to do.

Back on Emrys, Liza found herself at the gate with her friends around her. After the picture was taken, everyone took to standing around and talking, basked in the glow of the light from the two moons.

The evening wore on and as each Emryn became tired, they left for their homes with a quick wave and a “see you tomorrow”. One by one, each and every friend decided to turn in for the night and when Paxton had finally left, Liza realized that the only ones left were herself and Persimmon.

“Are you okay?” Persimmon asked. Liza hadn’t realized that up until that moment she had been watching the gate closely.

“Yeah…” Liza said unconvincingly. “I just miss Jun.”

“Why don’t you send her a text?” Persimmon encouraged.

“It’s not the same.” Before Liza had met Jun in person, it was easy to chat over text, but now that they’d spent some real time together Liza found herself longing to see Jun again. “I think I need some time to myself tonight.”

“Still processing?” Persimmon asked. When Liza didn’t respond, she sighed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Liza’s expression softened and she pressed her forehead against Persimmon’s. She tried to smile.

“Yeah… a lot of things have been happening, even since Jun left, and I think some time would be good.”

Persimmon gently pecked Liza’s lips before she began to leave the yard. “Text me in the morning.”

“Will do.” And with that, Liza stood facing the archway, alone and tired. Her gaze lingered for a moment before she sat on the floor with a sigh, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands on her shins. A part of her thought that maybe, if she waited long enough, something might happen and Jun would come back. She wasn’t entirely sure what that might cost Emrys, but she would do anything to spend a little more time together.

As Liza stared towards the gate, something sliced through the air. For a moment she thought something might be wrong, but when she saw a tall, brown-haired girl with a mask and a weird sword step through the rift, she felt a grin spread across her face.

“Jun,” Liza laughed softly, rising so she hovered in place in front of Jun. She practically flew into her arms, and Jun laughed. “Why did you come back?”

“I guess I just couldn’t stay away,” Jun joked. Liza pulled back from the hug to roll her eyes.

“You know you can’t stay, right?” Despite her words of protest, Liza’s voice was warm and inviting, just what Jun had been waiting to hear again. Jun shrugged and Liza just laughed, squeezing Jun’s arm. “Welcome back, Jun.”


End file.
